cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Biz Charter
Category:Big Biz Preamble The Big Biz alliance is established with the purpose of protecting its members, developing its members and promoting business between its member nations Article 1 : Admission and Leaving the Alliance Section 1 : Admission Upon joining the nation must meet the follwing criteria. 1) The nation is not allowed to be in war of any kind. 2) The nation is required to notify the alliance of its infrastructure level, it's nation link, any previous alliances and the member that has led the nation to the Big Biz website. 3) The nation must change it's Alliance Affiliation to 'Big Biz'. 4) Before being admitted, the nation must change its team color to pink and must add the ID number it was given to it's nation bio. 5) Once these requirements are met the nation will be admitted into the Big Biz alliance. 6) Any member which has not fully applied, been accepted and his membership archived as an official member, is not considered a member of Big Biz. Therefore Big Biz takes no responibility in the actions of that nation. Section 2 : Leaving the alliance 1) If a nation becomes a member and has recieved any type of aid from the alliance, or if the nation has held any status other than a normal citizen, the nation is not allowed to leave. 2) If a nation wishes to leave the alliance, the nation must pay $3,000,000 to the alliance, regardless of the amount of aid recieved. 3) If a nation does not comply to these terms, war will be declared on the nation. Article 2 : Government Section 1 : The Founder 1) The Founder is the only person with full access to modifying the site as a whole. 2) The Founder is allowed to mask new member nations. 3) The Founder defines people to roles which in turn run certain forums and professions. 4) The Founder replaces the President if he cannot complete his duties for some reason. Section 2 : The President The Big Biz alliance will have 1 President. 1) The President is the only person allowed to declare war on another alliance. 2) The President can veto any decision. 3) The President has the power to suspend or expel a nation from the alliance. 4) The President is the only person with the ability to change rules or regulations. 5) The President has 2 votes when voting on an issue. 6) The President is allowed to mask new member nations. 7) The President can either grant or deny permission regarding tech raid requests. 8) The President is allowed to appoint 1 secretary in order to help him with his taks. Section 3 : The Vice Presidents The Big Biz alliance will have 2 Vice Presidents. 1 for internal affairs and 1 for external affairs. 1) The Vice President of Internal affairs has similar power to that of the President regarding internal issues. 2) The Vice President of Internal Affairs is in charge of the punishment and internal discipline and can only be overridden by the President. 3) The Vice President of External affairs has similar power to that of the President regarding treaties and diplomacy. 4) The Vice President of External Affairs is in charge of the diplomatic servince and is allowed to appoint diplomats and make revisions to the Foreign policy with the approval of the Government. 5) Both Vice Presidents have 1 vote when voting on an issue. 6) Both Vice Presidents are allowed to mask new member nations. 7) Both Vice Presidents are allowed to appoint a Deputy to help them. 8) Both Vice Presidents can either grant or deny permission regarding tech raid requests. Section 4 : The Minister of War The Big Biz alliance will have 1 Minister of War. 1) The Minister of War is in charge of the army, he is allowed to appoint Colonels and Captains to help organizng the militairy structure. 2) The Minister of War can either grant or deny permission regarding tech raid requests. 3) The Minister of War will be the first advisor to the President and Vice Presidents regarding militairy issues. 4) The Minister of War is allowed to appoint Drill Masters. Drill Masters are allowed to grant or deny permission regarding tech raid requests. 4) The Minister of War will be appointed by the Founder after each election. Section 5 : Minister of Immigration The Big Biz alliance will have 1 Minister of immigration. 1) The Minister of Immigration is in charge of recruitment, he is allowed to appoint recruiters. 2) The Minister of Immigration is appointed by the Founder after each eletion. Section 6 : Minister of Domestic Affairs The Big Biz Alliance will have 1 Minister of Domestic Affairs. 1) The Minister of Domestic Affairs is in charge of Internal Security. 2) The Minister of Domestic Affairs has to check the ID numbers of members on the roster and to check if the nations have changed to the correct team color. 3) The Minister of Domestic Affairs is in charge of making nations that have not registered themselves and are flying the Big Biz AA to register themselves or to force them to leave. 4) The Minister of Domestic Affairs is appointed by the Founder after each election. Article 3 : Elections Section 1 : Election Laws 1) Elections will be held monthly. 2) The position available for election are President, Vice President of Internal Affairs and Vice President of External Affairs. 3) The only members allowed to vote and/or run are members with ranking millionaire and higher. 4) The members winning the elections will be required to donate $3,000,000 to the alliance. The new President and both Vice Presidents decide how this money is divided between the member nations. Article 4 : War and Aid Section 1 : War 1) Before initiating a war Big Biz member nations must ask permission to do so first. 2) Permission will be granted if the following conditions are met : The targeted nation must not be a member of any alliance. The targeted nation must have an inactivity of at least 7 days (1 week). 3) Permission will be denied if these conditions are not met. 4) Even if the targeted nation meets the conditions, permission can still be denied. Section 2 : Aid 1) Before a member nation is allowed to send foreign aid to another nation, permission must be requested. This includes donation deals and technology deals. 2) If the recieving nation is part of an alliance that is at war with a third party, no form of foreign aid may be sent, this includes technology deals and donation deals. Work in progress Category: Alliance charters Category: Big Biz